Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 4
The Enterprise and Intrepid are at high warp. Admiral's log stardate 54565.5. The Intrepid and the Enterprise are at warp looking for the Augments, so far no sign of them yet, we must find them and stop them. On the bridge Commander Grayson is in the center chair while Colonel Mackenzie is sleeping and Admiral Kira is briefing Starfleet Command on the situation as Commander Curtis chimes in. Where do you think the Augments are going Commander Curtis says as she looks at Kelly. Commander Grayson thinks. Somewhere deep in Klingon space bring up the mission logs of President Jonathan Archer during the Augment Crisis Commander Grayson says as she looks at her. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical station as Commander Sato chimes in. They went to the Qu'Vat colony Hoshi says as she looks at Kelly. Commander Grayson smirks. Seems that way maybe their heading there again Commander Grayson says as she looks at the main viewer showing the courses of the Augments during that situation. When Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge looking at the map on the viewer. What is going on here Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She walks up next to him. Trying to get some help from President Archer's records during the Augment Crisis that's all Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss studies the map. So you think they are heading to Qu'Vat, to attack the colony Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Its possible Typhuss we should inform Admiral Martin he'll be on the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS Kelly says as she looks at him. He turns to Commander Curtis. Hail Admiral Martin on Qo'noS Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console. Viewer shows the Great Hall of the Klingon High Council. Typhuss what's going on? John says on the viewer. Admiral Kira chimes in. We think the Augments are going to Qu'Vat, to attack the Qu'Vat colony Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Are you sure Typhuss? John says on the viewer. Typhuss confirms. Its all we got right now and we don't have any other leads Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. All right I'll inform General Worf so he'll have a squadron there waiting for you and Enterprise Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. What if the Klingons take too long to get to Qu'Vat as soon as we arrive at Qu'Vat Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Hold off the Augments until they get there Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Commander Grayson chimes in. Admiral, Starfleet could send us more Federation ships to help Kelly says as she looks at John on the viewscreen. No we can't afford to let this get out again like what happened in the 22nd century Commander Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Hoshi chimes in. Admiral, we can't fight the Augments alone and we can't wait for help from the Klingons we need more ships Hoshi says as she looks at John on the viewscreen. I understand Commander but we're just gonna have to play this fast and loose Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. Well then I will use my fighters to help us hold off the Augments Typhusss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. John nods at him. Good luck I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything John says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles. I will do my best, Kira out Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen as the hail ends. Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis. Tell the Enterprise to change course for Qu'Vat, maximum warp Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods and sends the orders. Captain Y'Nar is responding with the order and has adjusted course as well Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira sits in the center chair. Commander Grayson goes to her station as she turns to Typhuss. You think we can stop them Typhuss? Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He turns to her.